My Little Vampire
by Rev's Little Synner
Summary: Zacky gets injured and turned into a vampire by none other than his friend,Azazrel. As much as he hates it,he begins to realize that he can still have him normal life-as well as being a vampire. That is,if he doesn't murder his new friend by accident.
1. Chapter 1

Johnny grunted as strong arms shoved him stomach-first into the table in front of him just before taunting laughing erupted from behind him.  
"Look at little midget over there! He can't even stand on his own feet!" Johnny knew that voice anywhere. And he hated it.  
It was none other than the person who had made fun of him since middle school, Jason Todd.  
"Leave me alone..." He muttered,frowning as he glanced down at his food tray,which was now splattered all over the smooth tile floor of the cafeteria.  
"Why? Scared I might step on ya?" Jason snickered,grabbing Johnny by the ear and dragging him to his chest. "Little man afraid?"  
By now Johnny's heartbeat had raised,Jason had beat the mess out of him once before,he didn't want it to happen before he could even try to squirm away,a voice rose up,a slight lisp tailing behind the accent.  
"Jason,leave Johnny alone." Jimmy Sullivan,the person Johnny had befriended right away.  
Jason scoffed,only holding Johnny tighter. "What are you going to do about it,idiot?"  
Immediately two more of Jimmy friends stood up at the insult,both of them buff as ever.  
Matt Sanders,and Brian Haner. Both Seniors in the High School.  
Jimmy quirked a slender brow. "Anything else to say?  
Jason's arms dropped at his sides and he shoved Johnny forward,stumbling into Jimmy's chest.  
Wrapping his lanky arms around Johnny's small frame,Jimmy called out:  
"Next time you decide to mess with one of my friends,make sure you get a workout first." He chuckled as Jason backed off,hissing threats before pulling Johnny away from him,looking at the younger one.  
"You alright?" He asked gently,smiling.  
Johnny nodded,grateful that Jimmy was here. The Senior had taken him under his wing instantly,protecting him with everything he had.  
"Thanks,man." He replied,smiling back.  
Jimmy nodded,giving Johnny a soft slap on the back. "Anytime,buddy. Would you like to sit with us?" He gestured to Matt and Brian,who Johnny both knew.  
Johnny was about to say 'yes',but a sudden movement caught his eye,and he looked to his right. A lithe body was slipping into the cafeteria doors,and quickly made way to the back of the room,sliding into a empty table in the corner. It pricked Johnny's curiosity.  
"I actually have someone I have to talk to,is it okay if I sit with you guys tomorrow?" He said back to Jimmy,turning to the older.  
Jimmy's lips stretched wider into a grin and he nodded. "Of course,dude. Off ya go then."  
Johnny grinned back,quickly wrapping his arms around Jimmy and uttering a small 'thank you',before waving good-bye and darting to the other side of the cafeteria,where the person was sitting.  
"Hi." He panted,sitting down in the seat across from him.  
The teen seemed startled at first,head jerking up in a blur,eyes wide. But then he relaxed, smiling gently.  
"Hello..."  
"I'm Johnny." Johnny introduced,holding out his hand for the other.  
Seemingly hesitant at first,the person slid his pale hand into Johnny's,shaking it.  
Johnny felt a icy shock ripple through his body,this guy was _cold_. Colder than any other person he had ever met.  
"I'm Zacky..." The teen said softly,taking his hand away as quickly as he put it out.  
"Zacky,huh? Nice to meet you," Johnny smiled. "You new? I have never seen you around before."  
Zacky didn't say anything for a moment,but then he nodded slowly. His raven-black hair drooping in front of his face as he averted his eyes back up to Johnny.  
"Just started today."  
Johnny nodded in reply,halfly mesmerized by the boy's eyes. More vividly green than anyone else he had seen,they had carried a darker shade of green around the edges,the most brightest right around the teen's pupil.  
They were beautiful.  
Zacky lowered his head,breaking Johnny from his gaze. Johnny cleared his throat quietly,folding his hands together on the table.  
"So uh,anyone here that you know?"  
Zacky shook his head. Not saying anything.  
"Oh. Where ya from?" Johnny put his hands under the table,running his fingers along the metal,something he always did when he was nervous with meeting new people.  
"I have lived here my whole life. Just,I was homeschooled." Zacky replied quietly,not looking up.  
"Oh I see. Man I wish I was homeschooled. I wouldn't have to deal with- ow!"  
The sharp exclamation from Johnny made Zacky jerk his head up,becoming transfixed on the boy's hand,which was now sitting on the table. His finger was bleeding.  
"Cut it on the metal..." Johnny muttered,clamping his hand around the cut.  
Zacky's stiffened,his eyes darkened and his nostrils flared for a split second,his lips pressing into a hard line.  
"I have to go." He said suddenly,abruptly standing up.  
"Wha- oh okay...it was nice meeting you!" Johnny called after him,but Zacky made no acknowledge that he heard him. He was already on the other side of the cafeteria,pushing the door open.  
Johnny sat by himself,wondering why Zacky just suddenly left.  
_'Is he afraid of blood or something?'_ He asked in his head,knowing some people get very nauseous at the sight or smell of blood. Maybe he's one of those people.  
_'Or maybe he's a vampire.'_ His inner-self joked.  
Chuckling at that thought he stood up,and glanced around for Jimmy. It wasn't long before he spotted the six-foot-four teen stretching from his seat.  
Quickly scrambling over to them,he almost tripped over someone's backpack but regained balance, reaching them and sliding into a empty seat beside Jimmy.  
Letting out a fake cry of happiness,Jimmy wrapped his arms around Johnny and hugged him tightly,as if he hadn't seen him for a long time. Not questioning why he was back,Jimmy released him and allowed Brian and Matt to both fistbump Johnny and grin.  
"Good to have ya around little man." Jimmy cackled,ruffling Johnny's hair.  
Johnny growled playfully and shoved Jimmy's hand away,which only resulted in another bone-crushing hug.  
Swatting Jimmy away,he straightened up in his seat.  
Now surrounded by some of his best friends,they all cracked jokes and teases until the bell rang to get back to class.  
"Come on,little dude. Lets go." Jimmy ordered,helping Johnny off his seat.  
Johnny grinned,glad that him and Jimmy had the next class together. He always felt safe around him.  
"I'm coming,I'm coming." He followed Jimmy out of the cafeteria,making was to their next class.  
But as he walked beside his tall friend,he couldn't help that little thought he had earlier.  
Zacky couldn't be a vampire. Vampires didn't exist. They were only in fairy tales.  
Then why did that thought _make so much sense? _


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny grunted as strong arms shoved him stomach-first into the table in front of him just before taunting laughing erupted from behind him.  
"Look at little midget over there! He can't even stand on his own feet!" Johnny knew that voice anywhere. And he hated it.  
It was none other than the person who had made fun of him since middle school, Jason Todd.  
"Leave me alone..." He muttered,frowning as he glanced down at his food tray,which was now splattered all over the smooth tile floor of the cafeteria.  
"Why? Scared I might step on ya?" Jason snickered,grabbing Johnny by the ear and dragging him to his chest. "Little man afraid?"  
By now Johnny's heartbeat had raised,Jason had beat the mess out of him once before,he didn't want it to happen again.  
But before he could even try to squirm away,a voice rose up,a slight lisp tailing behind the accent.  
"Jason,leave Johnny alone." Jimmy Sullivan,the person Johnny had befriended right away.  
Jason scoffed,only holding Johnny tighter. "What are you going to do about it,idiot?"  
Immediately two more of Jimmy friends stood up at the insult,both of them buff as ever.  
Matt Sanders,and Brian Haner. Both Seniors in the High School.  
Jimmy quirked a slender brow. "Anything else to say?  
Jason's arms dropped at his sides and he shoved Johnny forward,stumbling into Jimmy's chest.  
Wrapping his lanky arms around Johnny's small frame,Jimmy called out:  
"Next time you decide to mess with one of my friends,make sure you get a workout first." He chuckled as Jason backed off,hissing threats before pulling Johnny away from him,looking at the younger one.  
"You alright?" He asked gently,smiling.  
Johnny nodded,grateful that Jimmy was here. The Senior had taken him under his wing instantly,protecting him with everything he had.  
"Thanks,man." He replied,smiling back.  
Jimmy nodded,giving Johnny a soft slap on the back. "Anytime,buddy. Would you like to sit with us?" He gestured to Matt and Brian,who Johnny both knew.  
Johnny was about to say 'yes',but a sudden movement caught his eye,and he looked to his right.  
A lithe body was slipping into the cafeteria doors,and quickly made way to the back of the room,sliding into a empty table in the corner. It pricked Johnny's curiosity.  
"I actually have someone I have to talk to,is it okay if I sit with you guys tomorrow?" He said back to Jimmy,turning to the older.  
Jimmy's lips stretched wider into a grin and he nodded. "Of course,dude. Off ya go then."  
Johnny grinned back,quickly wrapping his arms around Jimmy and uttering a small 'thank you',before waving good-bye and darting to the other side of the cafeteria,where the person was sitting.  
"Hi." He panted,sitting down in the seat across from him.  
The teen seemed startled at first,head jerking up in a blur,eyes wide. But then he relaxed, smiling gently.  
"Hello..."  
"I'm Johnny." Johnny introduced,holding out his hand for the other.  
Seemingly hesitant at first,the person slid his pale hand into Johnny's,shaking it.  
Johnny felt a icy shock ripple through his body,this guy was _cold_. Colder than any other person he had ever met.  
"I'm Zacky..." The teen said softly,taking his hand away as quickly as he put it out.  
"Zacky,huh? Nice to meet you," Johnny smiled. "You new? I have never seen you around before."  
Zacky didn't say anything for a moment,but then he nodded slowly. His raven-black hair drooping in front of his face as he averted his eyes back up to Johnny.  
"Just started today."  
Johnny nodded in reply,halfly mesmerized by the boy's eyes. More vividly green than anyone else he had seen,they had carried a darker shade of green around the edges,the most brightest right around the teen's pupil.  
They were beautiful.  
Zacky lowered his head,breaking Johnny from his gaze.  
Johnny cleared his throat quietly,folding his hands together on the table.  
"So uh,anyone here that you know?"  
Zacky shook his head. Not saying anything.  
"Oh. Where ya from?" Johnny put his hands under the table,running his fingers along the metal,something he always did when he was nervous with meeting new people.  
"I have lived here my whole life. Just,I was homeschooled." Zacky replied quietly,not looking up.  
"Oh I see. Man I wish I was homeschooled. I wouldn't have to deal with- ow!"  
The sharp exclamation from Johnny made Zacky jerk his head up,becoming transfixed on the boy's hand,which was now sitting on the table. His finger was bleeding.  
"Cut it on the metal..." Johnny muttered,clamping his hand around the cut.  
Zacky's stiffened,his eyes darkened and his nostrils flared for a split second,his lips pressing into a hard line.  
"I have to go." He said suddenly,abruptly standing up.  
"Wha- oh okay...it was nice meeting you!" Johnny called after him,but Zacky made no acknowledge that he heard him. He was already on the other side of the cafeteria,pushing the door open.  
Johnny sat by himself,wondering why Zacky just suddenly left.  
_'Is he afraid of blood or something?'_ He asked in his head,knowing some people get very  
nauseous at the sight or smell of blood. Maybe he's one of those people.  
_'Or maybe he's a vampire.'_ His inner-self joked.  
Chuckling at that thought he stood up,and glanced around for Jimmy. It wasn't long before he spotted the six foot four teen stretching from his seat.  
Quickly scrambling over to them,he almost tripped over someone's backpack but regained balance, reaching them and sliding into a empty seat beside Jimmy.  
Letting out a fake cry of happiness,Jimmy wrapped his arms around Johnny and hugged him tightly,as if he hadn't seen him for a long time.  
Not questioning why he was back,Jimmy released him and allowed Brian and Matt to both fistbump Johnny and grin.  
"Good to have ya around little man." Jimmy cackled,ruffling Johnny's hair.  
Johnny growled playfully and shoved Jimmy's hand away,which only resulted in another bone-crushing hug.  
Swatting Jimmy away,he straightened up in his seat.  
Now surrounded by some of his best friends,they all cracked jokes and teases until the bell rang to get back to class.  
"Come on,little dude. Lets go." Jimmy ordered,helping Johnny off his seat.  
Johnny grinned,glad that him and Jimmy had the next class together. He always felt safe around him.  
"I'm coming,I'm coming." He followed Jimmy out of the cafeteria,making was to their next class.  
But as he walked beside his tall friend,he couldn't help that little thought he had earlier.  
Zacky couldn't be a vampire. Vampires didn't exist. They were only in fairy tales.  
Then why did that thought _make so much sense? _


	3. Chapter 3

Zacky quickly rushed to the bathroom,way away from the cafeteria and the boy,Johnny. The scent of blood was driving him insane,even for a small speck. He locked himself in the bathroom with a mirror,quickly taking a look at himself.  
His eyes were a dark green,darker than ever. Raising his lips above his teeth,he noticed his teeth were beginning to sharpen into fangs.  
The vampire inside him was going berserk,craving that blood. He couldn't suppress the feeling that Johnny's blood smelled _so good_. He just wanted to sink his teeth into the teen's arm. But doing that would make him turn into something that he wanted to hide.

A monster.

Whimpering slightly,realizing that all the different scents from the kids were drifting into the cracks from the bathroom and making his senses go crazy,he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He had to call Azazrel. He couldn't hold in his hunger anymore. He had been starving himself since he was turned into this vampire,trying to see if that killed him,he did not want this life. But that was a week ago. And a week without blood is dangerous. Especially now that's he was around humans.

Quickly dialing his companion's number,he put the phone up to his ear,relieved when the familiar raspy voice answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"  
"A-Aza I need you to come...the scents I can't...I can't take it anymore..." Zacky stammered.

He could feel Azazrel stiffen on the other end of the line.

"Hold your breath. It helps. I'll be there shortly." With that he hung up.

Zacky placed the phone back in his pocket quickly,shrinking back into the corner of the bathroom. He counted exactly thirty seconds,before the door squeaked open.

"Hang on,Jimmy. Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." He heard a voice say,before the click of the door shutting sounded.

_'Oh no._' He panicked. '_That voice...that voice is Johnny's!'_

Zacky stood back up,bolting out the door,not checking to see if Johnny was in another stall. Instead,he rammed right into him on accident and they both hit the floor with a loud _crash_.  
"Ow! What the he- Zacky?" Johnny's looked up at his new friend,pain lingering in his eyes from his head crashing upon the floor.

Zacky gasped,scrambling off of him,the scent of his blood smashing on him like a wave.

"Hey what's going on? I heard a crash," Another human poked his head in the door,his eyes narrowed at the sight of Johnny lying on the floor,Zacky standing a few feet away from him. "Did you hurt him?" His voice suddenly changed into a low growl.

"No! Jimmy its okay. He ran into me. That's all." Johnny explained,jumping on his feet and standing in front of Zacky.

"Oh," Jimmy's voice turned back to playful. "You okay? Both of you?"

Zacky didn't reply,his chest had halted. He stopped breathing,both of their scents combined was overpowering his young vampire senses. At any moment he was going to break.

But Johnny nodded. "Yeah,Jimmy we're okay. Don't worry." He smiled.

Jimmy gave a toothy grin and closed the door,disappearing.

Johnny then turned to Zacky,his face slightly concerned.

"You okay? You looked stressed."

"F-fine..." Zacky muttered,taking a step back,his body beginning to shake both with hunger and instinct.

"Alright." Johnny smiled once again,reaching out a hand to lay on Zacky's shoulder.

But before he could make contact,a thin body zipped in,grabbing a hold of Zacky's arm.

"Sorry to cut it short,young one,but Zacky here has to go. He has a doctor's appointment to go to."

Zacky shakily sighed with relief.

'_Aza_...'

Azazrel smiled kindly at Johnny,before pulling Zacky out of the bathroom,rushing towards the car parked in front of the school.

He hissed lightly at the sun as it beat down harshly on him. Sun didn't kill vampires like stories told,it was just very uncomfortable. And for a young vampire,it hurt a lot more. Azazrel didn't seem to be affected,after all,he survived two-hundred years of the burning light. He was used to it.

"Get in." He commanded Zacky,opening the door to the black Mustang.  
Zacky got in as fast as he could,relieved that the car blocked most of the human scents. He slumped against the seat,twitching in hunger.

Azazrel got in afterward,staring the car immediately and speeding off.

"When did you last eat? Or drink I should say?" He asked instantly,looking at Zacky sharply in the review mirror.

Zacky swallowed his nervousness. Azazrel always scared him,though he had a gentle appearance when not angry,his full-fledged vampire guise was terrifying. And if Zacky angered him enough,that's _exactly _what he would get.

Slowly he replied;

"I haven't since you...changed me."

"What?" Azazrel's voice raised increasingly. "Zacky _you don't do that_! Your instincts will take over and you'll murder a human for blood! That could get a vampire hunter on us and since you're so young and inexperienced,that could _kill you!"_

"I'm s-sorry...I...I just thought..."

"Thought what?"

'_Maybe it would kill me if I starved...'_ He replied though his mind,knowing very well that Azazrel could hear his thoughts.

Azazrel went silent for a second,he had caught Zacky three times-now four-with trying to kill himself. But he was lucky Zacky didn't know how to kill a vampire. He would never tell him,until he could trust him.

Silver.

"Zacky...," He sighed. "Why?"

"I-I don't know...I'm scared of being a monster,A-Aza. I'm scared of killing someone..."

Azazrel frowned.

"Zee,if you don't eat what you need,you _will_ end up killing someone. You need to eat,and trust me,being a vampire will get a lot easier." He cast a gentle glance at Zacky,to reassure him.

But Zacky didn't look up at him,his gaze stayed looking at the hands in his lap.

"...o-okay..." He whispered.

And that's all he said for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

About roughly,fifteen minutes later,they pulled up into their driveway,Zacky had blacked out from hunger right after him and Azazrel had stopped talking.

Shutting the car off,Azazrel opened the door to the drivers side and got out,quickly making his way over to Zacky's side and prying the door open,taking the young teen in his arms.

Zacky shifted in his sleep,groaning as his instincts craved warm blood.

"Shh,Zee. We'll get you something soon." Azazrel promised,darting up the small flight of steps and pushing his door open with his free arm.

Using his vampire speed,he set Zacky on the couch in the massive living room,zipping into the kitchen and digging in the fridge,quickly pulling out a pint of pure blood.

It was human blood,however it was from the blood bank,so no human's were harmed.

Swiftly pouring in into a clear bottle,he heard Zacky shift on the couch,he was catching the scent of the blood,and he would awake soon.

He filled the bottle to the brim with the crimson liquid and tossed the rest back in the fridge,grabbing the bottle and striding over to Zacky's stirring form.

Propping him upright,Azazrel lifted the bottle up to Zacky's lips.

The dark blood swiftly began to disappear as it slid down Zacky's throat. Within a matter of seconds,it was gone.

The kid was more hungry than Azazrel had realized.

"More..." Zacky rasped,coughing gently.

"More?" Azazrel echoed. Zacky had just drank a bottle of blood,and at his young stage of being a vampire,that was all he should of needed.

"More..." Zacky repeated,a bit louder.

Doing as he asked,Azazrel returned to the kitchen,pouring more of the blood into the bottle.

He repeated that one more time before Zacky's soft sigh of content told Azazrel that he was finished.

He set the half-bottle of red liquid on the coffee table in front of the couch and stroked Zacky's hair. The kid had fallen into a peaceful slumber and Azazrel decided not to move him into his room,and to keep him on the couch instead.

Standing up from his kneeling position,he strode into his room,and shut the door quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Confused,Johnny walked over to the bathroom door and swung it open,standing beside Jimmy once he exited.

'_Where did that guy come from?_' He asked to himself,puzzled,referring to the person that had dragged Zacky out of the bathroom. '_He just...appeared out of nowhere...'_

He looked up at Jimmy,who also had a confused expression.

"You know that guy that dragged the kid out?" When Johnny nodded he continued. "Yeah, well he came running down here so fast,he looked like a blur. Do you know who that was?"

"No," Johnny shook his head. "I don't."

'_Maybe it was his father...'_

That was a possibility,after all,he did have the same pale body and jet-black hair. But a nagging thought told him it was someone else, someone that wasn't related but _was_ at the same time.

"Huh,weird," Jimmy's voice broke his thoughts, "Well little dude,we better get to class. Mr. Aveliz wouldn't be happy if we're late."

Nodding,Johnny decided to drop his thoughts as Jimmy suggested they both race to class. The hallways were clear enough that they wouldn't run into anybody,so,why not?

"Okay...one...two...three...go!" Jimmy bolted off,running as if his feet were touching hot coals.

"Aw,Jimmy you know you're faster than me!" Johnny called after him,cackling as he began to run as well.

"Losers always say that!" Jimmy laughed,only running faster.

"I'm not a loser!" Johnny cried. He almost groaned in frustration as he realized Jimmy was _way _ahead of him. And they had just started the race.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him,he found himself growing tired,after all,the class was all the way at the other end of the school,when he halted in his tracks hearing voice call out:  
"Yo,Johnny! Need a lift?"  
Johnny turned his head around,grinning when he saw Brian and Matt running up to him.

"Thought you two were in class?" He remarked,once they came up.

"Skipping,ever heard of it?" Matt answered. "Now,need a lift?"  
Johnny looked over at Jimmy who was leaning against a pole, obviously waiting for him to catch up. He grinned and waved at his two other friends.  
"Hurry up ya tortoise!" He called to Johnny.

"Yeah." Johnny replied to Matt.

"Alrighty then," Matt crouched down and opened his arms which bore a few tattoos. "Hop in."

Doing as he was told and comfortably sitting in Matt's arms,he turned his gaze to Brian.

"Why is Jimmy so fast?" He asked him,knowing Brian would know the answer. Him and Jimmy were the most closest out of all the friends.

Brian laughed,shaking his head. The ebony fedora sitting on top almost fell off.

"He's been like that since me and him met,beat me at every race," He said back. "Now are we gonna race him or what?"

"Yeah of course! Go Matt!"

At Johnny's signal, Matt bolted off,running in Jimmy's direction.

Jimmy's eyed widened slightly. "Brought backup eh?" He joked,as Matt came closer.

Running at a jogging speed_,(Which was still pretty fast)_ Jimmy now matched pace with Matt.

"You guy are so slow." He cackled,ruffling Johnny's hair while he said it.

"Oh you watch it." Matt rammed into Jimmy's side,sending the older stumbling into a wall.

Behind him,Brian skidded to a halt,laughing and helping Jimmy up from where he had fallen.

Matt laughed. "HAH! I win!" He reached the door to the classroom and set Johnny down. "Have fun in class little man." He fistbumbed Johnny and walked over to Jimmy and Brian.

Punching Matt lightly in the shoulder,Jimmy laughed. "Cheater."

Matt did a little 'psh'. "You're just mad because me and Johnny won."

"Yeah yeah whatever,dude. I gotta get to class with Johnny," He grinned. "See you two later."

They all departed,Brian waving at Johnny before he left.  
"Alright little man,class time." Jimmy said to him,opening the classroom door and striding in.

* * *

"Okay,today in science we'll be learning about animal life,and how it effects the ecosystem," Mr. Aveliz announced. "The first animal is going to be a mammal that flies as it it were a bird and drinks blood. Can anyone tell me what it is?"  
A few kids raised their hands,and Mr. Aveliz picked the one kid that sat across from Jimmy and Johnny,his hand was waving above his spiky blonde hair.

"Yes,Ryan?"

"Vampire bat." Ryan answered,folding his hands neatly on his desk.

"Good,good. Yes. As Ryan said,we will be learning about the vampire bat."

'_Vampire._' The word smacked into the back of Johnny's head. '_Vampire,vampire,vampire.'_

He shook his head lightly,clearing his thoughts. But his mind disobeyed him. It shot another thought through his head,one that Johnny almost snorted in disbelief.

_'Zacky's a vampire._'

"Dude," Jimmy leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You're making some pretty screwed up faces,you okay?"

Johnny turned his head and blinked at him,slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." He replied quietly,focusing back on his hands.

"Oh."

"If you have never heard the story," Mr. Aveliz continued. "Dracula was a vampire that would hunt and drink people's blood. The pale, stone-cold vampire was around for a very long time,and that's where the vampire bat got its name from,the blood it drinks. But don't worry,it only drinks animal blood. Rarely ever does it take human."

_'Pale? Zacky was very pale...and his skin was cold when you shook his hand...'_ Johnny's thoughts once again threw stupid theories at him. '_And when you cut your finger,he ran away.'_

"Shut up." He muttered to himself,relieved that no one heard him.

_'Zacky's a vampire.' _His brain kept telling him.

He grunted quietly,narrowing his eyes and trying to concentrate on Mr. Aveliz's words.

But those thoughts would not leave him alone.

_'Zacky. Is. A. Vampire.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Zacky let out a small groan,his eyes cracking open. He felt so much better than earlier,the aching pain in his stomach had vanished,and with a sigh of relief,he realized the extreme hunger and instinctive feelings he had for blood had eased down. Did Azazrel give him something to satisfy his cravings? He couldn't remember if he did.

Sitting up slowly,he saw the half bottle of blood sitting on the coffee table.

_Yep._ He did.

He rested his head back on the leather couch cushions,propping his feet up on the table.

'_I wonder why Aza didn't move me to my room...'_ He thought quietly to himself.

"You were asleep,I didn't want to move you." A voice murmured in his ear.

Zacky's lips stretched into a smile.

"Hey,Aza."

Azazrel walked around the front of the couch and sat beside Zacky,his scarlet eyes dancing over Zacky's face.

"Do you feel alright?" He asked gently. "You drank quite a lot. Two-and-a-half bottles." He gestured to the half bottle of blood.

Blinking slowly,Zacky answered:  
"Yeah,I feel great. Much better than before."

Now it was Azazrel's turn to smile. "That's good," His expression turned suddenly serious,as the smile vanished from his face. "Do you think you could go back to school tomorrow? Or are you wanting to stay here?"

Zacky cringed at the thought. As much as he hated it,the kid that had befriended him sounded like a good friend,someone Zacky could actually talk to. But he was so close to draining his blood. What kind of friend does that?

"I...I don't know..." He mused,biting the inside of his mouth.

Azazrel sighed,running a hand though his hair. "I need an answer,Zee."

Swallowing uncomfortably,Zacky paused for a few seconds,thinking,but nodded slowly,releasing the grip on his mouth.

"I'll go..."

Azazrel reached out a hand,lying it on Zacky's thigh and smiling softly.

"You're a strong vampire,Zacky. If you made it without killing anyone today,you can do it tomorrow. And now that you're satisfied,you'll be fine," He stood back up,flexing his fingers. "Now,would you like to go on your first hunting trip with me?"

Zacky blinked at him. "I thought you only got blood from blood banks?"

Azazrel chuckled lightly,shaking his head. "Animals are always fun to hunt. Want to try?"

On his feet so fast all Azazrel saw was a dark blur,Zacky was beside him,nodding eagerly.

"Yes." His eyes glittered with eagerness.

Smirking,Azazrel lead the way to the door,peeling it open to reveal a cool,starry night.

"Let us go."

* * *

Zacky charged at the deer with a snarl,ramming into the creature and pinning it down. Azazrel had let him hunt on his own,to see if he could prey better.

It kicked wildly with its hooves,managing to cuff Zacky's left shoulder. Letting out a gasp of shock as the wound leaked blood, Zacky bared his fangs and shot down,sinking them into the deer's neck. The poison from his fangs slipped into the animal's body and paralyzed it,allowing Zacky to sit up,pulling his shirt sleeve over his shoulder.

The wound began to heal itself immediately,the skin sealing up along the cut,leaving a faint white scar.

"Ow,naughty animal." Zacky muttered.

The deer's nostrils flared as it snorted,staring up at Zacky with wide,frightened eyes.

Zacky store back,and wished he hadn't.

Instant guilt crashed over him at the fear in the animal's eyes. It looked so scared. It didn't want death.

Swallowing his nervousness,he lowered his head over the large vein on the creature's neck.

It let out a bleat of agony as Zacky inserted his fangs, so he ripped them out right away,apologizing over and over to a thing that couldn't understand him.

He couldn't kill it,he realized,he didn't have the heart to.

'_A-Aza...'_ He called through the telepathic link all vampires had.

The bushes rustled quietly as Azazrel appeared almost by Zacky's side instantly. Seeing the deer was still alive and Zacky's guilty look,he knew exactly what happened.

"Couldn't kill it,could you?"  
Zacky shook his head rapidly. "N-no..."

Azazrel sighed,placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"I was the same way. Don't worry. You'll get used to killing animals,its an instinct."

He smiled warmly before striding over to the deer,crouching down and finishing it off by driving his teeth into its neck.

It didn't bother to let out a cry of pain,it just went slack immediately,its brown eyes closing.

Zacky frowned,still feeling extremely guilty. "I don't want it...," He told Azazrel as the older vampire opened his mouth to offer some. "I'll just stick with the blood from the blood banks for now..."

Azazrel nodded,sighing. "I suppose you will," He picked up the deer,dragging it away. "You go ahead and head back home,I'll be there soon."

Zacky guessed that was codeword for '_this deer's blood is mine_' but he nodded anyways,running back towards the house,out of the woods.

_'I can't kill anything..,_' He whimpered in his head. '_Why can't I?_'

He thought about what Azazrel said,that he would get used to it,but Zacky had a feeling that he would never get used to it. Killing just wasn't him.

_'But you're a vampire now,Zacky. One of the strongest things that ever existed,_' He told himself. _'Get over your fear.'_

"I can't...," He said outloud. "I can't kill!"

He ran on,weaving through the trees in a blur,trying to block his thoughts. All he wanted right now was to get back home and into his room,where he would feel comfortable.

But as his feet hit the cool,black street that lead the way out of the woods,something he heard caught his attention.

"This is for getting your friends to back you up you little punk!"

A small cry of pain followed after that,and by now,Zacky's curiosity had been peaked.

He followed the sound,treading softly along the road till he came upon a large metal dumpster. Numerous flies and bugs buzzed around it,some trash even hung out of it. And to be fair it smelled _so very bad. _

But that's not what had Zacky's attention.

Two humans were behind the metal thing,one was pinning down the other,giving him a rough beating.

The smaller,more fragile-looking human was whimpering,letting out a cry of pain every few punches.

He tilted his head up,catching the scents of both. And with a jolt,he realized he recognized one.

Johnny.

With a snarl he vampire-sped over to them,tackling the buffer one off Johnny.

"Get away from him!" He hissed,pinning the human's arms down.

Startled for a second,the other looked up at him and his expression turned from confusion,to rage.

"Agh!" He threw a punch at Zacky but with a growl,Zacky caught his hand and bent it back,so that his knuckles touched his wrist,making the bone snap in two.

With a cry of alarm the teen scrambled back, away from Zacky,standing up,cradling his wrist.

"Who are you?" He shot at him,his voice rough.

"None of your business." Zacky snapped harshly. He turned his back on him and walked over to Johnny. The younger seemed unconscious at first,but when Zacky laid a gentle hand on the fresh cut on his face,Johnny's eyes opened wide.

He let out a shriek of alarm,jerking backwards but Zacky gripped his arm,holding him in place.

"Hey,hey shh its me,Zacky." The young vampire reassured,smiling softly.

Johnny's tiny frame shook slightly as he blinked at Zacky's face,starting to recognize him.

"Z-Zacky? What are you doing here?" He rasped.

Zacky cringed,his voice sounded awful. That other human must of beat him worse than Zacky thought.

"Helping you." He replied simply,picking Johnny up and slinging his arm around his neck.  
Johnny grunted,face twisting in pain.

"Thanks,man...," He managed to gasp out. "But where did Jason go?" Before he got an answer,Zacky heard quiet footfalls from behind him and he quickly shoved Johnny away from him,pushing him into the soft grass to the side of the road.

He let out a roar of pain as a knife was shoved though his lower tack,the tip poking through his torso.

"Zacky!" Johnny cried in alarm,watching helplessly as Zacky whipped around in fury,his jaws splitting to show nightmarish fangs. His eyes dropped several shades till they were pure black and he snarled at Jason.

With his eyes wide Jason ripped his knife out of Zacky and staggered back.  
"What the he-" He didn't get to finish his sentence,Zacky had tackled him to the ground and was attacking him furiously,his nails raking down Jason's arms. Low growls were leaking from his throat and he leaned closer to Jason's face,his teeth pointed into thin needles.

His animal side was taking over,and this time,he couldn't control it.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny curled into a ball in total fear as he watched Zacky beat the living mess out of Jason. He was no longer afraid of Jason,instead his heart raced at the sight of Zacky's slender fangs that had been displayed when Jason stabbed him.

The realization of knowing _he was right all along_. Those thoughts,those theories were all _correct _was scaring him.

Zacky was a vampire.

A blood-thirsty,murderous creature.

That had saved him.

He relaxed slightly at that thought,Zacky _did_ save him...did that make him a good vampire?  
"My father will kill you!" Jason's low snarl interrupted Johnny's thoughts. "Just you watch,vermin. My father is the best vampire hunter out there."

Zacky growled,hands curling around Jason's forearm,nails digging into his skin.

" That wasn't a very nice word," He hissed. "Let him try and catch me."

Jason grinned up at him,the cuts on his face leaking blood. "He will."

Johnny shrank back,shrieking as Zacky roared in fury,standing up and hurtling Jason into a tree.

Hearing the teen's head crack harshly upon the wood,Johnny knew that had enough force to render him unconscious.

Jason slid down the tree and groaned once,before going still.

Seeing that he was no longer moving,and couldn't attack him or Johnny,Zacky's shoulders then drooped,and he turned to Johnny,his vampire facade fading rapidly as the blood from his wound spilled out of him.

"Johnny I-I'm sorry..." He murmured,collapsing to his knees.

Johnny stayed frozen in place for a second,arguing whether or not he should go to Zacky's aid,after all Zacky did save him,but he was also a vampire...he was dangerous.

He hissed at his thoughts. Zacky was still his friend,vampire or not,and he just got _stabbed_ because he saved him. That shows he was a good vampire.

He quickly ran over to him,scooping the older up in his arms and holding him tightly.

"Z-Zacky oh my G-God..."

Zacky groaned in discomfort,face creasing. "I-I scared you...d-didn't I?"

"No Zacky...no. Jason scared me not...not you." Johnny said softly,trying his best to lie.

'_He...he's more worried about scaring me then his own wounds!_ Johnny exclaimed in his head,then frowned at that thought.

"Y-yeah I am..." Zacky coughed,blood slowly trailing down his lips.

_'You can read my mind?_'

Zacky nodded slowly,his emerald eyes sliding shut. "All vampires can..." He replied,voice growing soft.

Johnny quickly laid Zacky on the ground and pressed his hands against his wound,trying to halt the blood flow.  
"Zacky don't die..." He whispered.

Zacky only hummed a reply.

Johnny,terrified that Zacky was going to lose his life,started calling for help,his pleas ringing throughout the forest.

A small shuffle alerted him and his head whipped over to where the sound came from.

"Hello?" He called quietly.

A tall body stepped out from the trees,smooth black hair was pulled behind the person's ears,fangs poked out of the edges of his lips.

With a jolt,Johnny recognized the crimson gaze the person carried.

It was the thing that pulled Zacky out of the bathroom when Johnny and him ran into each other. The thing Johnny assumed to be Zacky's father.

He strode over to them,his pace quick and graceful.

Kneeling beside Zacky,he spoke,his low rumbling voice sent a shiver down Johnny's spine.

"Where's the knife that stabbed him?"

Johnny whimpered in fear,but pointed to a trembling finger to the knife that lay beside Jason's still form.

Nodding his thanks,the creature stood up,zipping over to the knife with an unknown speed and returning to his place beside Zacky in less than a split second.

"Not silver," He muttered. "Zacky's not going to die."

Shakily sighing with relief,Johnny handed Zacky's body over to his guardian.

"You can t-take him home...to let him h-heal."

The person smiled. "Do not be afraid. We are not who you think we are." He murmured.

"W-what?" Johnny looked up at him,his warm brown eyes filled with fear,but that disappeared when he saw the smile that graced the other vampire's features.

"I am Azazrel. You have nothing to fear of me,or Zacky. I swear to you." Azazrel reassured,lying a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny noticeably tensed,but Azazrel gave him a gentle look and he relaxed,finding truth in his words.

"I...I believe you...," He said finally. "Now please,get Zacky back to his home I don't...don't want him to lose more blood..."

But Azazrel shook his head,his smile growing wider. "Vampires heal very quickly."

He pulled up Zacky's shirt to show Johnny that the wound was already a scar,it looked fresh-which it was-but it was no longer open.

"His back is healed as well."

Johnny stared in amazement,staring unblinking at the scar. "How?"

"Vampire venom isn't just used for killing,young one. It saves as well."

"That's...that's amazing...," Johnny breathed,but then frowned. "Shouldn't he get some rest?"

Azazrel nodded instantly,exhaling slowly. "Yes he will get some well-deserved rest,but I have all but a single question."

Johnny looked up at him,tilting his head to the side.

"Would you like to come with us?"


End file.
